Heero and Duo are WHERE!
by the duo maxwell fan 199
Summary: Dr.J has sent Heero + Duo on a mission. Yeah, I know what your thinking, bang boom,
1. The Message

Synopsis-Dr.J has sent Heero + Duo on a mission. Yeah, I know what your thinking, bang boom, steal the info, get out, blow the place up, fly away. Well..........NOPE! It's an all female base! see how Heero + Duo survive this one please R+R :p  
Heero and Duo are WHAT!?!?  
Chapter 1- The message  
Today was a normal day Heero, well as usual, was sitting at his labtop. Duo was having the same one sided conversation with his gundam he had every Tuesday afternoon. It seemed the Mobil suit thought it was a browine, and Duo was trying to convince it otherwise. This happened EVERY Tuesday. And wasn't very funny anymore, just annoying.  
  
Heero (staring at his lab top):: Duo you know you're talking to an inadamant object   
  
Duo:NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO he can talk !!!!!!  
  
Duo (mumbling to himself): Some day we'll kill the non-believers won't we Deathsyth XD!!!  
  
Suddenly Heero gets a message on his labtop, Duo excuses himself from the gundam for a moment and walks over and watches too, Dr. J pops up::  
  
Dr. J: Heero, Duo, I need you guys to go on a very important mission.   
  
Duo interrupts:: Wait let me guess! We need to break into the enemy base, steal some info, and blow it up!  
Dr. J : NO! You and Heero have to break into an all FEMALE base. The estimated amount of guards is about 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.  
  
Dr. J begins to drool.  
  
Dr. J:: They wear bathing suits...  
  
Heero gives him the middle finger and turns to Duo.... who is now drooling.  
  
Duo:: They wear bathing suits.  
  
Heero turns back to his computer and downloads a picture of Deathsyth Hell for Duo to talk to.  
  
As Duo chatters away to the picture Heero prints the rules they are to follow while infiltrating the base.  
  
Before the last page is printed Heero jumps as Duo starts to scream.  
  
Heero runs over and Duo is now crying and clawing at the screen.  
  
"Deathsyth..... NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Duo gives an agonized screech and sinks to the floor.  
  
Heero jiggles the mouse and the screen saver turns off, returning the screen back to Deathsyth Hell.  
  
Duo looks at him in a crazed sort of fashion.  
  
Duo:: Heero I never want to see Relena in anything short of a thick wool sweater and ten layers of jeans. HOW COULD YOU PUT HER ON MY COMPUTER!!!!  
  
Heero (zero gleam in his eyes):: Your computer?  
  
Duo:: Yeah, well you can have it now, I don't want that kind of crap on my computer.  
  
Heero:: Your computer.  
  
Duo:: No.... I just said you can have it! What's up with that screen saver man? I'm gonna be scarred for life. I'm going to cry every time we have to take a trip to the Sanc kingdom school. I'll never date a BLONDE AGAIN!!!! ...... Ok I went a little too far on the blonde thing.... But that was nasty man! How'd you get that!?" Duo was a little hoarse from screaming.  
  
Heero:: She sent it too me.  
  
Duo:: No wonder there was pink in the background.  
  
While Duo was yelling the last paper printing got jammed. Heero then grunted and shot multiple bullets at the printer. The printer began to fizz and smoke. Heero who was still shooting at the printer didn't notice the paper had set fire. Duo ran and grabbed what he thought was water and poured it on the printer, but instead of going out like Duo thought it would, the fire just got bigger.   
I'm not going to write anymore until I get three reviews. hoped you liked it.   
=) the duo maxwell fan 199 


	2. Packing and more crazyness!

Chapter 2- Packing, and more crazyness   
By time Heero's crazyness went away, and Duo put out the fire it was time to get packing. Heero, who was packing his spandex and tank tops, had to use what used to be a pink suit case, (from Relena) which he had painted blue. Some of the paint had chipped off making it an odd grayish purple color.  
  
Duo:: WHAT ARE YOU DOING???? THIS IS AN ALL FEMALE BASE?????!!!!!  
  
Heero:: Grunts...oh...yeah...I...forgot.  
  
Heero then starts his whole process of unpacking. Very long time. He then starts to pack womens' clothing.  
  
Duo:: Heero, where did you get those?  
  
Heero:: ......  
  
Duo:: Heeeerrrooooo! Tell me! I WANNA KNOW!  
  
Heero:: I got them from Quatre.  
  
Duo:: Oh, makes sense.... That was nice of him to loan you some of his sister's clothes.  
  
Heero:: No... I got them from Quatre...  
  
Duo:: oh...  
  
Heero glares at Duo and pulls on a hideous blue and green moo-moo, a blonde wig that is too tight, and a pair of red high heels.  
  
Duo began laughing so hard he fell off the bed and knocked into Heero.  
  
Heero tottered dangerously on the heels, and then he was still, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Duo:: KILL THE NON-BELIEVERS!!!  
  
Duo taps Heero on the calf and Heero falls face first into a pile of beauty supplies.  
  
Heero (Super glaring at Duo):: You made me break at nail!  
  
Heero is suddenly apauled at what he said and tries to stand.  
  
He ends up breaking a heel on one shoe.  
  
Heero hits his head on the corner of their dresser and goes off into LaLa Land.  
  
Duo:: Heero! Dude are you ok?  
  
Heero (giggles):: I look pretty!  
  
Duo hits Heero over the head once again.  
  
Heero pulls his bangs over one of his eyes and stares at Duo.  
  
Duo grins and tries again.  
  
Heero:: INJUSTICE! You braided ba_  
  
Duo hits Heero repeatedly over the head until Heero brings out his gun.  
  
Heero:: I will kill you.  
  
Duo (smiles and pats head fondly):: Glad to hear it buddy.   
  
Duo unbraides his hair and pulls on a pink dress. He slips on a pair of white high heels and glances in the mirror.  
  
Duo:: If I saw me on the street I'd ask me out!  
  
Duo winks at his image and turns to Heero who is trying to apply a hideous pink lipstick.  
  
Heero looks at him and starts snorting, trying not to laugh. He breaks the stick of lip color in the process and smears it up to his cheeks.  
  
Duo (laughing and pointing at Heero):: If you were planning on that look why didn't you just call Trowa?  
  
Heero (still sniggering):: If you were planning on that look why didn't you just call Relena?  
  
Duo shrieks and rips the dress off into shreds. He panics and starts crying.  
  
(A.N:: My sister Ski just came downstairs and wouldn't leave me alone until I somehow made Duo's shirt ((skirt hehe)) come off, I don't understand how girls work . . . Especially my sister, she's such a wierdo. But she's hulla funny, she's been helping me with this story.)  
  
(Ski:: Hi all! Yuppers my BROTHER Nick ((hopes reviewer is reading)) is really funny, I've been helping him with all the "girly" stuff. Review lotsa and he'll bug me to upload another chappie! ((Looks sheepishly at angry story readers who want to read rest of story)) Eh hehe sorry here ya'll go!)  
  
Duo:: I SWEAR I'LL KILL THAT WIERD ASS CHICK SOMEDAY!!!  
  
Heero:: Nope, I've got dibs on killing rights.   
  
Duo glares at Heero and starts rummaging through the bag until he finds a blue sundress.  
  
Duo:: Aww Heero isn't this a pretty sundress?  
  
Heero (looks up confused):: What's a sundress?  
  
Duo suddenly realizes that he knows the type of dress he is holding and is ashamed.  
  
Duo:: You've had Relena over here too much! Besides what do you two do all day!?  
  
Heero:: Trying to kill her and make it look accidental. I almost succeded thirty three times... But she always manages to dodge the bullets. IT'S NOT FAIR!!  
  
Duo looks over at the heavily breathing Heero and decides not to comment.  
(A.N. *Nick* Here are our demands__  
  
*Ski shoves idiotic brother out of the picture and looks at readers* Hi! Ski and Nick here! Thanks sooooo much for all of the wonderful reviews! Nick is a first time writer and he's all happy and stuff... Like when you all got your first review! Now remember my brother is a BOY! Just so you all know. And the only reason I'm here and not tied to some chair by my evil buddy Danielle is because Nick here doesn't know anything about girls! HAHAHA! ((points at Nick and continues laughing)) So I have to Help him with all of the girly stuff. Which is normal . . . I think . . . Well lotsa reviews and He will ((unlike me, I suck at updating!)) give you chappie number 3!!!!  
  
*Nick knocks babbeling sister out with keyboard* Just review please ok. I'd appreciate it, now I've got to go and try to shove some Riddelin down my sister's throat... Bye! 


End file.
